Nothing to fear
by XNothing-With-Orange-InX
Summary: readers POV. What will happen when a pack of future predators invade the ARC? And when Helen returns, will the team catch her? There's an anomaly in Buckingham palace, and more creatures from the future, what will you do? You/ Becker Matt/ Emily Etc. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is from the readers POV, I know other people have done this, but I've gotten bored with writing the whole Becker/ Jess, Jecker stuff. (Just wanna say, I'm not copying anyone here, not with storylines or anything! If anyone has a problem, just PM me!) ;D. Ooh, and when there's e.g., Miss X, It means you. Anyway, I'll stop boring you, here's chapter one! **

You march down the dark hallways of the ARC, ready for another day at work. Your pink high heels click loudly on the floor; you're greeted by a very impatient Lester, who wastes no time in immediately filling you in on the latest news. "Right, Miss X, I'm guessing you want the paperwork from the recent anomaly" He says, a serious look plastered across his face, you nod eagerly, "Yes, I was hoping…. "Your sentence is cut off by the ADD, as it suddenly bursts into life, making you jump. Lester raises an eyebrow at you, hinting that you should already be running towards the ADD, You sigh, whilst wondering how fast you can run in high heels. You're out of breath by the time you skid to a halt in front of the screens. "Jess, Where is it?" An Irish accent enquires. Jess raises her head, "It's…..It's in the ARC, Matt, it's in the ARC". A cold harsh shiver runs down your spine as the team jumps into action, an EMD gets shoved into your hands by a tall man in clad black, his dark brown hair combed back, "Keep close" he informs, you nod.

"Creature incursion!" Jess shouts, "Future predators! Be careful" Becker says, "What's a future predator?" Becker looks down at you, "You don't want to know" He says, you shrug, guessing you'll find out soon enough.

_10 minutes later….._

You sit, crouching behind Lester's desk, Becker next to you, his shoulder resting against yours. "How long have we been here?" You whisper, Becker glances down at you, his hair messy, drooping over his face, "I don't know, but I think we should get moving soon" He replies, again, in a low whisper. You shiver, there's at least 10 future predators making their way around the ARC, you shudder at the thought of how many people have been killed. Your shuddering makes Becker suddenly wrap one arm around you. You don't complain.

You suddenly sit yourself up, "look, I'm not sitting here and letting the others die, we've got to help them" You snap, your words pouring out a little louder than expected, Becker nods in approval, he passes you your EMD, you smile, taking it, and bravely striding out of the door.

Your eyes are met by a sight of absolute chaos, which involves ARC soldiers shooting madly at brown, creatures which you can barely see as they streak across walls faster than light. Becker bursts through the door behind you, "OVER THERE!" He shouts, you aim your EMD, and fire.

Less than 5 minutes later and you and Becker have made your way half way across the ARC, you've managed to kill at least 4 predators and have somehow kept alive and unhurt. You sneak into the main hub of the ARC, and find Jess and Matt pointing EMD's in your face, "Don't shoot!" Becker snaps, the EMD's are lowered, allowing you and Becker to walk further into the room. Matt turns to you, "What's the situation?" he asks, you sigh, "Not having much luck, we've managed to kill about 4 creatures, but there are just so many of them! I take it you're not having much luck down here then?" Matt shakes his head, "No, the anomaly's closed, Jess is injured, and there's no sign of the others" You nod, taking in the bad news, your mind already fearing the worst. You fight off tears as you spot Jess yelping in pain; her bright orange shirt now stained blood red. "Jess!" You cry as you run to her, throwing an arm around her and helping her to her seat, "They . . . They were so quick…" She sighs, allowing a few tears to well up in her eyes. You kneel down in front of her, "Jess, listen to me, it's going to be ok. We'll get through this" You attempt to reassure her, before standing and raising your EMD. "Well, now the anomaly has closed, at least we won't have even more coming through" Matt squeaks, Becker growls, "Yes, but you're forgetting the fact that several of our friends are out there, possibly _dead. _And god only knows how many innocent soldiers have lost their lives today" He snaps, his voice harsh. Matt glares at him, "And don't you think that I haven't been ….." "Will you two shut up?" You yell, losing your patience, "Now Is _not _the time to argue!" Becker and Matt nod, like two young boys who have just been told off for being late to school. Before they can reply, Abby, Connor and several other soldiers burst through the doors, their EMD's high. "Abby! Connor!" You shout, a look of relief covers their faces. They walk in, preparing their EMDs.

"Anyone seen Lester?" Abby asks, you shake your head, fearing the worst. You're stood in a circle along with the others; EMD's raised high, ready and prepared. Suddenly, a predator bursts in through the doors, it races towards you, EMD shots whizz towards it, but not affecting it, you watch as the shots bounce of the predator as it rages towards you, but it doesn't get far, it falls, dead before it hits the cold floor. Lester stands behind it, a gun clenched in his hands, a look of determination across his face. You sigh heavily with relief as the creature is only a metre away from your feet. Abby sighs, "That was the last one"

A hand creeps up on your shoulder as you sip your coffee, your head twists over your shoulder to see the owner of the hand, its Becker, "You ok after that?" He asks, you smile, "Yeh, a little shaken, but yeh I'm fine thanks" You reply.

Not long later and you're sipping a warm mug of hot chocolate and tucking into a bucket of popcorn as you watch '_Jurassic park' _ Before you know it, you've drifted off to sleep, your hair draped across your face, the popcorn slowly pouring out of the tub as your hand weakens. But your relaxing sleep doesn't last long as there's a loud knock at your front door, you jump, and look at the time, "Ten thirty?" You whisper. You open your door, without realising that your hair probably looks like a birds nest, and you don't even want to think about how much your mascara has run.

You open the door to a very cold, and a very wet Becker, "Becker?" You question, He looks down at you, obviously embarrassed, "My cars broke down"

**Hope it was OK, if there's any problems, just PM me! :P Please review! No horrible reviews tho please, constructive criticism is good, but please don't be mean or horrible, as I've said, if there's a problem, just PM me! Thanks for reading! :D Chapter 2 up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to fear**

**Chapter 2**

**Jus' wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Here's chapter 2! –**

You blink awake, the bright rays of sunlight that seep in through the bedroom window manages to wake you. You sit up, your eyes flash around the room and you remember that Becker's in your flat. You grin at the thought, you get up and shuffle to the kitchen. You glance behind you as you flick on the kettle, Becker is laying on your sofa. His hazel eyes are gently closed and his perfect jelled hair now messy. His arm is hanging limp over the edge. You smile, returning to making two cups of steaming coffee. You pop two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Something smells good." you jump and glance back at Becker, he makes his way over to you and squirms into your small stuffy kitchen. He snatches a slice of toast off of your plate, you have the sudden urge to slap his arm. He takes his coffee and shuffles back to the warm comfort of the sofa.

There's a huge grin plastered across your face as you walk into the ARC's main room, you don't know why but the image of Becker lying shirtless on your sofa still hasn't left your mind. You're met be a grinning Abby, who seems delighted to remind you of Becker staying at your place last night. You have no idea how she found out.

"No, Abby for the last time I didn't sleep with Becker." You sigh, you glare at her but the blonde doesn't back off.

"Yeah, right." she mutters, she rolls her eyes and this time you want to smack her arm instead of Becker's.

"Everything okay?" a voice asks from behind you, you turn. You find yourself inches away from Becker, you pray he hasn't heard yours and Abby's conversation. You open your mouth to reply but you're cut off by the ADD blaring its sirens loudly. "Jess? Where is it?" Becker questions, the team gathers round.

"It's in the New Forest, down in Hampshire. It's about an hour and a half drive." Jess replies, she sorts out all the black boxes and you have the matter of seconds to dive out of Becker's way once he reaches for one.

"Got it." Matt nods, he grabs a black box and takes off through the doors.

X

Two hours later and you're stood before an anomaly, there has been no creature incursions and it's now freezing cold and raining. You sigh heavily and you shiver, waiting for Connor to lock the anomaly.

"Anyone up for hide and seek?" A squeaky voice asks, you send a glare to Connor. Judging by everyone else's silence, you guess they're doing the same. You wait for Abby to elbow Connor, she does. "Ow." he pouts, he holds his arm and you laugh. You can never get bored of Connor's immaturity.

Your laughing is soon cut off by a large creature flashing through the anomaly, it looks like a T-Rex. But it is bigger, much bigger and you have the urge to scream.

"Albertosaurus!" Connor yells, you all pull into action and raise your EMD's. "North America, late Cretaceous!" Connor adds, you growl and glare at him.

"Connor! What do we do?" You ask, your voice low and dangerous. Your finding it hard to keep an aim on the damn thing.

"Um. On this one, run. Definatly run!" Connor yells, the team split up running in different directions. Connor grabs Abby's hand, Matt heads off alone while someone grabs your hand and pulls you along. You keep running, your feet pounding on the soft ground. Your breath is ragged and harsh, you hear the loud bellows from the dinosaur as it gets closer. Becker pulls you along, you skid to a halt as you and Becker come face to face with another anomaly,

"Oh **." Is all you can manage to say, you look behind you. The Albertosaurus stands tall, with you in its sight.

"Come on!" Becker roars, he pulls you through the anomaly. You drop to the floor on the other side, you sit up and quickly pull Becker up with you. "Where the hell are we?" Becker asks, you look up and your in a forest.

"I don't know." You swallow, you look around. "Some sort of forest."

Ten minutes later, and you creep out of the bush you were hiding in and dive down duck from the sticking out tree branch.

"Come on." Becker orders, he grabs your wrist and you have no option but to walk with him. "We have to get back through the anomaly." he sighs and you nod, you follow him as he leads the way. You arrive at the site of the anomaly, it's still there. No signs that it's going to weaken, you run towards it. But you're soon blocked by two angry, and very hungry raptors which stand in your path. You stumble back, the raptors less than two metres away.

"Becker!" You scream, you fall to the ground and Becker lunges forward. A giant stick flies past your eyesight from Becker's hands, he doesn't have an EMD but you do. You charge it quickly, aim, and repeatedly fire until the beast falls unconscious. You stare, Becker whacks the other raptor with a stick he eventually manages to knock it unconscious. He grins, obviously proud of himself. You rush back through the anomaly, back to the year you are originally from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing to fear **

**Chapter 3- **

**I am SO sorry! I totally forgot about Emily! Lol, let's just say she has been on holiday and has arrived back for when the team get back from the New Forest.**

You stumble onto the soft wet ground, Becker topples down beside you. You raise your head, Matt, Connor and Abby stand over you. They glare down at you and Becker, the Albertosaurus is only a few paces behind. It's on the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Matt asks his soft Irish accent now raised, and angry. You look up innocently.

"Matt- It was my fault, I led her through the anomaly." Becker sighs, you glance at him and smile for saving your butt from Matt.

The journey back to the ARC is a permanent awkward silence,

The moment that you and Becker step through the main doors Lester spots you. There's no getting away now.

"Becker! (Your name here)! My office, now." Lester snarls, glaring at the two of you.

You step wearily into Lester's neat office, his now shrivelled up frowning face stares right at you. "Care to explain why two of my best employees decided to ignore the rules and go through an anomaly?" he asks.

"Lester, it was my fault. The creature was after us, I dragged her through the anomaly." Becker growls, you hadn't even realized he'd taken your hand and now has a firm hold of your hand. You gaze up at him, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, that's okay then. Becker, you put not only your life on the line but Miss X as well!" Lester yells. Becker looks down to the floor, a sad, apologetic look stuck to his face.

"I'm- " Becker begins, but he is cut off by Lester.

"Sorry! No sorry does not cover it Becker. Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you both now!" Lester yells. "Just how do you think I'm going to get this past the minister? If I don't fire you, he will."

Your bosses shouts, his yelling seems to go on forever. Becker sighs, finally giving in.

"Do whatever you want with me, fire me! But her job stays." Becker protests, you've backed out of the argument long ago having let Becker take over. Lester grunts, before sighing heavily.

"You have two more warnings Miss X now get out of my office, before I change my mind." Lester glares at you, you squeeze Becker's hand and walk out. You wipe a thick layer of sweat that has been resting for a while on your forehead.

It's another ten minutes before Becker appears outside Lester's office, you run over, throwing your arms around his neck without even thinking.

"How'd it go?" You ask, he sighs. "I've been suspended, Lester's still got to clear it up with the government though." he replies.

"Thank you, you saved my job back there." You whisper, your arms still wrapped loosy around his neck. "It wasn't your fault, I was the one who dragged you through."

Your arms drop back to your sides and you sigh, you prepare to pluck up the courage to ask him something. "Drink tonight?" You ask, he smiles and eagerly nods.

"Yeah, that would be nice. After work?" he asks and you nod.

"Of course."

X

You sit opposite Becker in a dark, noisy club as he finishes his sixth beer. You've been talking all evening, and been getting on really well. He gazes at you.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Becker asks_, He's drunk, he doesn't mean it. He's drunk_, although you wish so badly that it was the truth.

"Becker, I think you've had a little too much to drink. You should get home." You advise, his red bloodshot eyes still gazing at you lovingly.

"But -" he begins, but you cut him off.

"No but's Becker, home. _Now_." You snap, you jump up from your seat and help a very drunk Becker out of the club. His arm shoots around your shoulders faster than light and he starts singing at the top of his voice.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down-"

You sigh, and drag him out of the pub the stench of beer lingering on his breath.

"I'm driving!" Becker shouts, and you gape at him.

"No you're not! You can barely walk! Look, my flats just around the corner, I suppose you can take the sofa." You roll your eyes, seeing as you're never going to let him out of your sight judging by the state that he's in.

It's a whole half an hour by time you've dragged him into your flat, "Becker, how much did you drink?" You ask and he laughs at you.

"Row, row, row your boat!" he begins singing and you roll your eyes. You growl, dumping him on the sofa.

"Make yourself at home." You mutter, you pop to the loo. You step out of the bathroom, glance over and notice that Becker's not on your sofa. "Umm, Becker." you call, and you look around, nothing. You step into your bedroom, and find Becker fast asleep and snoring on your bed. You groan. "Guess I'm taking the sofa then."

**Hope it was Okay! :D Not a lot of action or anything so sorry about that but will make it up next chapter! :D Promise X Thanks for the reviews, and if you haven't reviewed yet, then please do! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to fear**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! If you haven't – then please do! Doesn't matter if it's only one word or a smiley face! I just want to know what everyone thinks of it :P Thanks :D Enjoy! – **

You're all hot and flustered as you walk into the main room of the ARC, no award as to guessing why. As Becker's practically living in your flat, you grin at the thought. You place yourself at a desk, and start to work through your growing amount of paperwork. You're distracted when you hear Becker walking up behind you, you turn around and expect him to be there. But he's not, he's over by Jess handing her a bar of chocolate.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?" you hear him, Jess smiles sweetly and thanks him for the chocolate. You glare, knowing that she likes him. Yet Becker's the only one oblivious to the fact.

"Jealous?" a voice pipes up beside you, you look and the voice belongs to Abby. You glare at the blonde.

"What?" you ask although it's more of a hiss, not wanting her to find out your feelings for Becker.

"Come on. It's so obvious, why don't you just tell him that you like him?" Abby asks, grinning at you.

"It's not as easy as that." is your reply, you duck your head down and carry on with the paperwork. Abby sighs.

"Look, if you like him. Tell him; just ask him out for dinner. Come on, I'll even do it for you." Abby pleas, she tugs on your arm and you roll your eyes.

"No." You hiss, your voice getting kind of loud, "Just, I'll tell him when the time's right." you sigh.

"Oh, and when will that be. When he's been attacked by a creature and is bleeding to death?" Abby asks, sarcastically of course. You roll your eyes, she huffs and strolls away. You continue to glare at Jess, who is now tucking into a huge bar of chocolate.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." you turn around, Becker's stood behind you. His arm stretched out, your eyes work your way down his arm and in his hands is an even bigger bar of chocolate. You smile, taking the chocolate. You open your mouth to thank him, but all that comes out is the loud blares of the ADD's alarm. You groan, and make your way over to Jess.

"What have we got?" Matt asks, Emily's by his side and Abby and Connor are not far behind. Jess clears her throat and frowns.

"The anomalies in- you wouldn't believe this." Jess breaths in and out and you raise an eyebrow at her. "It's in Buckingham Palace." she squeals, her voice loud and squeaky. You grin. "Head off, I'll send you the coordinates."

The team bursts into action, grabbing black boxes and EMD's. You jump into the SUV's and it isn't long before you're passing through large, black gates. You've made it to Buckingham Palace successfully. The comms burst into life, Jess's voice on the other side.

_I've evacuated everyone in the building, also most outside doors and windows have been locked in case of a creature incursion. I have CCTV of the whole building, get in through the side entrance. _Jess informs and you, Becker, Connor, Emily, Abby and Matt jump from the trucks.

"Got it." Matt nods, you follow him towards the side entrance of the palace.

You head into Buckingham Palace, your EMD at the ready in case of a creature.

"Jess? Where's the anomaly?" Matt asks. _Upstairs, along the corridor, take the second left and it should be in the first room to the right._ Jess replies, you follow her directions and come face to face with the anomaly.

"Connor, lock it." Becker orders. You step around the room, it's big and more like a grand hall than an office. There's a large sparkly chandelier that hangs from the colourfully patterned ceiling, you admire the room. Connor locks the anomaly quickly.

"There." he sighs and you roll your eyes.

Suddenly the anomaly gets bigger, and then smaller, it then unlocks itself.

"That's not meant to happen." Connor mutters, you raise your EMD quickly towards the anomaly and so do the others.

"Connor, fix it." Becker snaps, his EMD held tightly in his hands.

"Okay, okay. I'm fixing it, I'm fixing it." Connor mutters as he crouches down to the locking device, Becker and Matt have their EMD's raised to the anomaly and you've already joined them.

You're going to need the EMD, because several large creatures pour through. You fire, Becker fires, Matt fires, but it doesn't work. The creatures are way too strong.

"Run!" Becker yells, You, Abby, Connor, Becker, Matt and Emily dash from the room and sprint down the corridor. The creatures somewhere behind you, you don't know exactly what they look like. You didn't get a good glance at them, but you know they're not from the past.

"Jess! We need backup here now!" Becker shouts, He's in a bad mood. Running from dinosaurs obviously wasn't top of his wish list today.

You shut yourselves into a small room, you look around and it's a storage closet.

"What the hell were they?" you snap, you immediately look at Connor.

"Well don't look at me. I don't know, I've never seen anything quite like them before." he replies with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, if they aren't from the past, they must be from -" Emily starts, but you cut her off.

"The future." you finish the sentence for her.

"And that only means one thing, trouble." Matt snarls. Connor sighs loudly from beside Abby and you all turn to stare at him.

"What?" Abby asks, laying her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm just thinking, my locking device always works. Why didn't it today?" Connor asks, obviously disappointed with his invention and you all look at him like he has two heads.

You all know it, but you don't want to say it. _Helen's involved._

X

Matt and Becker stand, their backs pushed against the door. The two of them are trying to keep it shut from the oncoming creatures.

"Matt, what's the plan?" You ask, glancing towards Matt.

"We'll wait for backup, then we'll help kill the creatures and lock the anomaly." before you can reply, Abby buts in.

"Kill them? We can't kill them. They're living creatures." she protests, Matt sighs and you bite your lip.

"I'm sorry Abby, they're like future predators. They're fast, strong, and agile. We have no choice. I'm sorry, really I am. But there's no way we're going to be able to get them back through the anomaly." Matt speaks calmly and Abby sighs.

"Okay, fine, we kill them." she gives in. You sigh, not wanting to kill them but knowing you have no choice.

"Right, how long's backup going to be?" you enquire, your heart is beating pretty loudly due to the carnivorous creatures that lurk outside.

"I don't know, maybe ten, fifteen minutes." Becker replies.

"Right, and how long do we have before those- those things get in here?" you question, Matt shrugs.

"About five to six minutes." he swallows and you growl, not happy by the news.

"Right- Well we can't just stand here, what are we going to do?" You ask.

"She's right Matt, if we stay here, we'll die." Becker stares at Matt. "Matt -"

"Alright, I don't know. I don't know what we're going to do." Matt snaps, the stress finally becoming too much. There's a banging at the door.

"It's trying to get in." Connor swallows, you shoot him a glare.

"I think we've noticed that Connor." Matt snaps as he puts all his weight on the door, forcing it to remain shut. Abby looks up.

"Hey, if these things are anything like future predators, then they would track their prey using ultrasound they work on sonar, they pick up low pitch noises, way beyond our hearing, they can see in infrared." she nods.

"Abby's right, they'll use ultrasound, their eyesight is probably limited." you nod.

"Then we can overload them, like we did before, in the ARC." Abby sighs. "Jess, you have your laptop on you right?" Abby asks her.

_Yep._

"Jess, do you still have the file from a while back?"

_Yep, it's still on here._

"Jess, I need you to do something for me, I need you to find that file, and feed the sound through all of our black boxes, can you do that?" Abby asks. There's a short pause.

_Yep, I can do that._

There's a one minute pause while Jess sets up her laptop, you and the team stand in silence. All of you thinking the same thing, _**Helen's back.**_

_Laptop's ready. _

"Okay, Jess. On the count of three, I want you to feed the sound through." Abby nods, Matt holds the door handle, ready to fling it open. "Okay, 3, 2, 1!" Abby shouts, Matt flings the door open, and Jess turns the sound on, there's a horrible moment of hope as you pray for the plan to work, you open your eyes, and see a creature on the other side of the door, standing tall. It's a bit like a giant lizard, with scales up its back, although its feet are more like raptors, its head rounded, with a large mouth with several rows of sharp pointy teeth. It has four eyes, which are clustered together.

Becker wastes no time in shooting it, his EMD on the highest setting, it takes a couple of shots, but it goes down, dropping to the floor, you recharge your EMD, and head out with the others into the hallway.

You're met by at least ten creatures which stand less than ten metres from the closet that you were just in. You aim your EMD, and fire at the creatures, managing to knock all of them down.

"Connor! Go and lock the anomaly, before more of them come through." Matt orders. Connor nods, and runs down the hallway, avoiding the creatures.

Suddenly, the sound that's coming from the black box stutters, it stops, then starts, then stops,. Releasing the creatures from their trance.

"Jess!" Abby cries_. __**No answer**_**.**

The creatures burst into life, they screech as they bullet towards you, you turn, and run, you sprint through the doors at the end of the corridor and find yourself in a very large spacious dining room. You're greeted by the most comforting reassuring sight, at least thirty ARC soldiers, all prepared with real machine guns, ready to fight.

**Hope it was Okay! Spent ages on this chapter! More? :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to fear – **

**Chapter 5! –**

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner! Have had loads of big exams! :P Got an A* in RS though! And an A in geography, so have been revising 24 hrs a day -_- So sorry about the long wait in-between chapters – But am back now! Have recently split up with my boyfriend so am not in the best of moods lol, hope it doesn't affect this chapter too much! :D **

X

The thirty or so ARC soldiers stand tall before you, "Thank god you're here!" You breathe, Becker coughs, "Right, by the double doors, _now" _He orders, all thirty soldiers take aim at the double doors, some standing, and some kneeling. "Okay, Matt, Emily, on the count of 3, open the doors." Becker says, Matt and Emily nod, and stand by the doors, ready and waiting.

You sigh, "Okay…..One…." Emily flings open the door, squeals, and jumps around from foot to foot. Matt quickly slams it shut for her, whilst shooting her a stern hard glare. Becker stands watching, his mouth forming the perfect 'O' shape, you raise an eyebrow at him.

"What number would you like?" Becker enquires, sarcasm in his tone. You manage a smirk.

"Three….Three's good…" Emily stutters, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Okay, one…..Two…Three!" Becker yells. The doors are opened, "Full phase!" Becker shouts, the bullets are fired into the corridor; you join in the fun and games, shooting your machine gun, which you've just been handed by Becker who is currently standing right beside you. "MATT!" You yell as you notice one of the creatures pounce on him, throwing him backwards. You raise your gun, aim, and fire. The creature is dead almost instantly, but Matt lies on the floor, writhing in pain. You drop to your knees beside him, Emily already on the other side.

"Matt?" She asks, there's no response, you apply pressure to his now bleeding wound that covers the majority of his chest. "Come on, stay with us!" You pray, Emily feels around on Matt's neck for a pulse, she looks up, and shakes her head. "No…No…He can't be..." You stutter, your mouth in an 'O' shape.

You frantically start attempting to save Matt; you push up and down on his chest, but with no luck. But you don't stop, you don't give up.

10 minutes pass, and you still haven't given up on Matt, "It's too late, he's gone!" Becker shouts, he's now knelt beside you, inches away from your side. Emily suddenly shrieks, her eyes nearly popping out they're so wide "I've got a pulse!" She yells, just as an ambulance screeches to a halt outside.

"All dead!" A soldier shouts as he checks over the hideous creatures. Becker grins, and stands up to deal with his soldiers. You smile, another stressful anomaly alert done and complete with few injured and as far as you know only one soldier dead.

_1 hour later – _

"How's he doing?" You ask down your phone, Emily on the other end. You're back at the ARC, the creatures having been dealt with and Emily not wanting Matt to be crowded at the hospital.

You hear a sigh across the phone, "Not good….The creature…It's poisoned him, the doctors have never seen anything like it!" Emily stutters, her upset over Matt showing in the phone call. A tear works its way down your tired cheek, "Emily….How bad?" You ask, there's a pause, "The doctor says he's got a 30% chance of survival" Emily informs.

You stand in silence for a moment, slowly taking in the bad news. "Oh god….." You mutter, "(Your name here) I've got to go now, pop along to the hospital later though" Emily says, "Yeh, course I will" You reply, "Bye Emily, take care"

It's a matter of minutes before you stand before a shaken and broken team, minus their leader. Abby rests in Connor's arms, Jess is slumped on a sofa with her arm around a shaking Emily, who has managed to prise herself away from the hospital. And Lester's gripping a glass of whisky whilst sitting behind his desk.

"I'm sorry" You say, you feel Becker's hand on your shoulder, _so that's where he is, _you think.

"I'm….I'm going back to the hospital" Emily states, she stands up, wipes a few tears away, and strides out of Lester's office, Jess soon in tow.

"I suggest that all of you, go home, and get some rest. It's been a long day" Lester orders, the remaining team members stare at Lester for a moment, not quite believing that he actually cares about his staff.

_1 hour later…._

You slouch on your cream sofa, an animal documentary showing on TV. You grasp a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and the TV remote in the other.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock at your front door, you sigh, and bring yourself to your feet. You swing open your door, to reveal Becker on the other side, holding a six pack of beers, he holds them up suggestively. You raise an eyebrow, a smirk making itself clear.

"Drink?" Becker suggests, you grin, and nod. Allowing him access to the flat, you fumble around with the TV remote, preparing to turn it off.

"I've brought a film with me…" Becker states, you turn around, Becker stands, in his red checked shirt and baggy jeans, holding up the film '2012'. You smile, taking the DVD, and placing it in the DVD player.

You then continue onto making yourself comfy on your sofa beside Becker, who hands you a cold beer. "Thanks" You say as you accept the beer.

It's not long before you've drifted off to sleep, your head resting on Becker's shoulder, you don't realise it, but he's asleep too, his arm around your shoulders, his Perfectly jelled hair now messy and tangled.

You blink awake, and the first thing you see is Becker, his entire body weight leaning on your shoulder, you gaze at his sleeping form, his kind hazel eyes now shut, a lock of hair hanging over his face, making him look adorable.

You smile, and stand up. You soon realise where your beer went, all over your lap, making it look like you've wet yourself. "_Shit" _You mutter, you must've dropped your beer as you fell asleep.

You waddle to your bedroom, shrugging out of your jeans, you replace them with another pair, and walk out of your bedroom.

Becker's woken up, he sits upright on your sofa, the TV remote in his hands, he switches the TV off, "It's late, I'd better go" He says, "How much have you had to drink?" You ask, Becker stares at you blankly, "3 beers?" He replies, you sigh, "Well you can't be driving now! You'll have to stay here tonight" You inform, Becker sighs, and then nods. Another night with Becker, you grin at the thought.

"Night Becker" You say as you disappear into your bedroom, leaving Becker tucked up on your sofa. You shuffle towards your bed, but you don't get far, as a pair of warm strong arms wraps themselves around you, turning you around, you face Becker, who gazes down at you.

"Becker?" You enquire, but he isn't listening, he pushes you up against your bedroom wall, putting you between a rock and a hard place. And before you can even process a thought, Becker's lips are on yours, it's gentle at first, but he soon deepens the kiss as he practically throws you onto your bed, you fall onto it, Becker in tow.

X

**Hope that was ok lol, sorry bout the long wait – have been writing my new story, 5 days, 5 games – take a look at it :D - - - - anyways – chapter 6 up soon, please review x**


End file.
